Kara Palamas
Kara Lynn Palamas was a high value S.H.I.E.L.D. agent known as Agent 33 who was brainwashed by Daniel Whitehall using the Faustus device. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Making Friends and Influencing People" Agent 33 was captured by HYDRA after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was being brainwashed by Daniel Whitehall. She tried to resist the brainwashing, but was unable to. Coulson mentioned to Skye that Agent 33 was one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken down. Sometime later, Agent 33 walked into Whitehall's office to give him a file, saying that she was happy to comply. "Face My Enemy" Agent 33 was in the hotel room with Bakshi as she started the process of using the Photostatic Veil to look and sound like Agent May. She took out two folders containing all the information on Coulson and May. When May went into the hotel room and found Agent 33, she attacked, but the fake Talbot, confused Agent May allowing Agent 33 enough time to knock her out. Agent 33 then used the veil to pretend to be Agent May. As Agent May, Agent 33 entered The Bus and planted a computer virus in its systems. She asked Coulson to accompany her to the hotel room. However, Coulson was able to deduce that the person he was with was not Agent May and she attacked Coulson. Agent May was able to escape capture from Bakshi and began to fight Agent 33 disguised as her. Using a cord Bakshi was going to use to brainwash her, she used the cord on Agent 33 and burned the veil onto her face. "...Ye Who Enter Here" ''To be added "What They Become" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added Character traits *Agent 33 is trained in hand-to-hand combat as a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Relationships *HYDRA - Enemies turned allies through brainwashing. *Daniel Whitehall - Enemy turned commanding officer through brainwashing; deceased. *Sunil Bakshi - Enemy turned superior through brainwashing turned enemy. *Melinda May - Ally turned enemy through brainwashing. *Phil Coulson - Ally turned enemy through brainwashing. *Skye - Enemy through brainwashing. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned enemies through brainwashing. *Grant Ward - Ally, lover and accidental killer. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Maya Stojan ***Season 2 ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" (First appearance) ****"Face My Enemy" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Devils You Know"(Mentioned only) ****"Closure" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Ming-Na Wen portrayed Agent 33 physically with Maya Stojan providing the voice from episode "Face My Enemy" until the photostatic veil was fixed in "Love in the Time of HYDRA". Trivia *In the comics, Kara Lynn Palamas (known as Agent 33) was a Greek mythology expert tasked with recruiting Hercules to S.H.I.E.L.D. *The photostatic veil allows Kara to change her facial features, therefore she has been portrayed not only by Maya Stojan but by Ming-Na Wen, Chloe Bennet, Raquel Gardner, Murielle Telio, Raquel Pomplun, Anna Campbell and Shannon McClung when she impersonated their characters. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Making Friends and Influencing People" Agent_33_Making_Friends_1.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_2.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_3.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_4.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_5.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_6.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_7.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_8.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_9.png MFIP_172.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_10.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_11.png Agent_33_Making_Friends_12.png "Face My Enemy" Face_My_Enemy_Agent_33_1.jpg Agent_33_Face_My_Enemy_2.jpg Agent_33_Face_My_Enemy.jpg Agent_33_veil.png Agent_33_Face_My_Enemy_1.png Agent_33_Burn_Face_My_Enemy.png "...Ye Who Enter Here" Ye_Who_Enter_Agent_33_as_May.png Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:HYDRA agents Category:Prisoners of HYDRA Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased